


Fluffy tails and an innocent puppy

by 59_tangerine_dream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Cute Byun Baekhyun, Dog Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, Heartbreak, Hybrid Kim Jongin | Kai, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One-Sided Attraction, Unhappy Ending, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/59_tangerine_dream/pseuds/59_tangerine_dream
Summary: Kyungsoo is a cat hybrid that likes to live life comfortable. Reading books, drinking tea and sleeping under his blue blanket.But when his heat approaches and he refuses to even look at the love struck puppy of his owner's friend, he turns to a heat carrier site. This is how he meets Jongin, the cute and sexy Abyssinian which makes him forget about the stupid, smelly dog.





	Fluffy tails and an innocent puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Before you start reading, I'd just like to point out that Baekhyun is very much a young puppy, and therefore might seem a bit childish and naive to it all, but that's what happens when you're a happy, little, squishy puppy and we need to protect him for that ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy it

Kyungsoo heard him all the way down the apartment complex corridor. It was like a sick déja vu, like an unpleasant hairball stuck in his throat.

The bubbly laugh and rushed, childish steps followed by longer ones made the slightly tufted ears on top of his head lower in dread. It didn't comfort him any better when he knew it had rained outside.

The Chartreux was at the moment safely and neatly wrapped in a big, dark blue blanket which he had taken a liking to and claimed his ever since he as a kitten had stepped foot inside his owner Junmyeon's 2 bedroom apartment. Life in that quiet, calm flat was brilliant.

On top of the fur covered blanket was a book, perched upside down, which had entertained the cat until those dreadful, obnoxiously loud and rushing footsteps had interrupted.

Kyungsoo glanced down at the coffee table. An empty tea mug was firmly planted on top of it, but within seconds this peaceful image would be shattered as the beast at the door was released into the wild.

As the doorbell rang and he watched Junmyeon head for the door, busy with something on his phone, the grey cat considered running to his room and barricade the door and hide, but as he was about to get up, the lock to the apartment door clicked and opened.

Hell. Was. Unleashed.

The hyperactive, joyful and drenched Corgi charged at him with long legs. Using the coffee table as a springboard and threw himself over the cat with a happy squeal and was met with an equally loud, although terrified squeak.

"Kyungsoo-ya!! I've missed you so much!" before Kyungsoo even had time to react from where he was stuck underneath the dog, he was taken into the disgusting dog's embrace and squeezed like when someone would press the last juice of an orange.

The cat screeched when the soaked dog's tail thumped onto the couch, leaving wet stains all over the place. Baekhyun curled in on top of Kyungsoo, cocooning him.

"Wow, Kyungsoo. You smell really great today, like, um like taffy, or, or a cup of honey! Yeah, so sweet." the hyperactive Baekhyun almost purred like a cat in delight, digging his nose deep into Kyungsoo's neck, not far from where a mating mark would've been displayed if the was one. He rubbed himself over the cat, making sure to leave his scent to mix with the toffee.

Kyungsoo screeched even louder and pushed the dog, trying to get him away. He was already traumatized by the dog, panic arose and he started clawing at him, scratching him several times while Baekhyun only tried to cuddle further into Kyungsoo's embrace.

"Baekhyun! Get down!" 

Kyungsoo saw from underneath a crack between the body of the Corgi that it's ever so messy owner was stumbling out of his shoes, making his way to the couch to lift Baekhyun off of the cat that was currently wheezing at the lack of air and the horrible smell of wet dog in the air.

"Junmyeon, get him off of me!" he hissed to his owner in despair, as the dog was tugged off from on top of him. Baekhyun whined and tried to scrape against Junmyeon's wooden floor to get back to his playmate while Chanyeol, his owner, dragged him back to the entrance to take of his wet and dirty shoes. Kyungsoo watched the dog with disgust and flattened ears, reconsidering to go his room and barricade himself in there until the pest was gone. Kyungsoo hated puppies. 

Junmyeon got close to the now furious cat, and slowly reached out to scratch behind his ear, a poor attempt to calm the cat down. 

"It's alright Soo, don't get worked up about it. You know Baek's just curious, that's all."

Kyungsoo glared at his owner with his typical demonic eyes, and his ears folded over themselves, looking like spoilers of supercar about dash of into the distance. His tail swished back and forth on the couch, looking like he was plotting murder (which wasn't far from the truth).

He threw the blanket off himself and the book in his lap went flying as he got up.

"He's ruined my book!" Kyungsoo yelled angrily like a child and stomped off to his own room. 

As he slammed the door, he sat down by his white desk and pulled out a new book from the pile he had neatly stacked nearby. He flipped the cover open and let his eyes dash across the first pages of the prologue.

"Stupid dog. Doesn't he know that one needs to take off their stupid shoes before entering a stupid home? Or to not jump a cat or to thump his stupid tail all over the stupid couch and destroying every single stupid thing?" Kyungsoo ranted back and forth, while hearing someone shuffling close to his door and whining noises followed. Instead of knocking, a pitiful scratching commenced. 

He immediately got a thick book from his collection and sent it flying across the room, watching it hit the door and hissed threateningly, which resulted in a yelp from the other side and the scattering of Baekhyun.

He then presumed to lay down on his bed after making sure his door was locked, and once curled up, falling asleep in an attempt to get rid of his anger while his tail whipped around madly.

_Stupid dog. Stupid, wet, smelly dog._

***

When he woke, the sound of stupid, pacing and tapping paws and Chanyeol's boisterous laugh had died down. Now the only sound heard was chopping of some sort of food in the kitchen and the sizzle of a frying pan.

He felt warmth seep into his skin at the thought of food and especially Myeon's cooking. 

Attracted by the delicious fragrance, he gracefully stretched, left his bed and unlocked the door, peeking out. The kitchen was just around the corner of the apartment, and Kyungsoo didn't see any shoes belonging to the unpleasant guest from earlier that would've rested by the entrance. 

So he opened the door wider and slipped out of his room, stretching his back and arms against a counter top.

Inside the black and white kitchen were Junmyeon fully distracted by the chopping of some sort of vegetables, with the sleeves of his shirt pushed up his arms and an old apron tied in front of it. He didn't notice when the Chartreux sneaked up by his side until he felt the soft ears and silky hair rub against his side, but hastily, yet carefully pushed Kyungsoo away from him.

"You were really rude today towards our guests Soo. Don't try and play it off like that. You know what you did." Junmyeon said, not even bothering to look up from the cutting board and lifting it to dump the chopped veggies in the pot.

Kyungsoo wrinkled his nose, displeased with his owners tone.

"He jumped me. Everyone knows that you don't do that towards a cat and yet he does it again and again." he defended himself with a pout, rounding Junmyeon and peeked down curiously in the pans what his owner was currently cooking. "And he was wet and smelly. I keep telling you, one more time and I'll beat his ass. You know, I ascend from the jaguar. One swipe and he's canned tuna!" 

"And I keep telling _you_ that you need to tell him off properly, not just push him around like some plastic mouse."

"This is absurd. He is the natural enemy, and you, my owner, takes his side?!" the cat dramatically said, clutching his tail like someone had stepped on it. “You imposter, you're not a cat lover! Otherwise you wouldn't throw me to the wolf like that.”

“No, I’m trying to tell you to actually tell him off for once.” his owner retorted. 

Kyungsoo's tail wagged in an annoyed pattern when he turned around and opened the fridge to take out a pack of milk. He turned back to his serious self.

"I do tell him but he never listens. Besides, those plastic mouses gets me better than any dog ever will. They're stupid, basically humps anything they see and they drool at anything. He's pulled my whiskers before you know. And it hurts!"

Junmyeon turned around and took a long look at his over dramatic and rampant cat. He was just about to scold him once more when suddenly his whole demeanour changed. Worry etched into the fine line of his face, usually reserved for smile lines.

"Kyungie, when was the last time you were in heat?" he asked distressed.

Kyungsoo opened the pack of milk and took a big swig of it straight from the carton and then looked back at his owner, wondering when his last heat actually was.

"I don't know. It's marked in the calendar by the cupboard with pasta and such, you know."

Junmyeon dried his hands on the apron, headed over and glanced at the calendar. Yep, Kyungsoo was a week away from his heat.

Junmyeon saw it now. They grumpy mood, the enhanced swinging of the hips when he walked and and the short moment of attempted cuddle. The chugging of milk straight from a carton, all of them were unusually noticeable and present.

"Baekhyun did remark that you smelled strongly today, you know. I think you're not far off to begin the heat." he said concerned while he watched the cat down the last content of the milk carton.  
He quickly grabbed a spatula and slightly smack his cat on the head and scolded him lightly. Kyungsoo looked shocked for a second, before he realised the entire milk carton was drained in matter of minutes, and a cheeky yet embarrassed smile crept onto his lips.

"We're gonna need to sit down after dinner to talk about this, okay?" Junmyeon glared while waving about his spatula. 

Kyungsoo nodded and headed out to the living room and started up the latest Fallout on the xbox and relaxed into the couch while Myeon continued cooking in the kitchen.

Kyungsoo kept playing and had just finished up a quest with Codsworth (because he preferred robots over that annoying Dogmeat that only barked and did nothing good for Kyungsoo, stupid dogs) when Junmyeon called him to the table for dinner.

At the table he was served with a big bowl of rice, various veggies, and some grilled pork. 

As quickly as Junmyeon picked up his chopstick, Kyungsoo started picking food like it was his last meal. He filled his plate to the brink and immediately started chomping down. Junmyeon didn't seem to mind, but ate slowly and calmly.

"You know Soo, the faster you eat the worst your farts usually smell, slow down." Junmyeon laughed when Kyungsoo looked up with his puffy cheeks full of rice. The cat proceeded to then slowly chew his food, and finished off his plate after his owner.

"So, about your heat." Junmyeon started as he collected the dish. "I was thinking, instead of those heat suppressant pills, why not try a HA?"

Kyungsoo's eyes were blown up at the suggestion. A Heat Assistant? A guy who basically came to your house to fuck for payment?

"You mean a call boy with some fluffy ears that beds me for some quick cash?" he began sourily. "What's wrong with the pills? They've been working fine for years now?"  
His tail curled in on instinct, anxious at his owner's words.

Junmyeon started loading their plates and bowls into the miniature dishwasher on the tiny counter space.

"I know they've worked really well with you, but remember what the doctors suggested?" Myeon looked up at his cat who had retracted a bit, almost hiding behind the counter. "They said that the longer you're on heat suppressants, the worse things are gonna get when you stop taking them."

"Oh..." he mumbled to a response. A Heat Assistant, also called a heat carrier, would certainly help to dilute the desires that the pills wouldn't be able to, but Kyungsoo was concerned.

Never would he choose to get a heat carrier, but to call the doctor and ask for something stronger would scare him, simply of the rumours of overdoses floating around the web recently.

"You don't need to Soo, I just want you to consider the options available for you." Junmyeon assured. "If you wanna, we could look together if that makes it any easier?"

Kyungsoo shook his head furiously and curled his tail around himself. No, he did certainly not need Junmyeon's awkward assurances there if he decided to get a heat carrier. He was too prudish and innocent as a cat owner. The man hadn't even heard of tinder, he was simply too out of the loop. 

"I...I'll think about it. It's still a week left so there's time to think." he whispered weakly, despite his attempts to sound more confident.

He dragged himself back to the safety of his room, and locked the door. Then he sunk to the floor and curled up on himself, but didn't cry. He sniffled a little, but he never cried. He did as every worried cat, and started fixing his hair, grooming and twirling it in hopes of calming down.

A heat carrier. He had heard from a few of his cat friends that while they most certainly knew what they were doing, they were cold hearted and only did the job for the money and to easily get laid.

But it wasn't like they would mate for life. It was just to break his heat, right?

He scrambled onto his bed and picked up his phone and started up the search engine.

Is cat heat carrier safe? 

Instantly, thousands of web pages and ad popups displayed his screen. Within 0.73 seconds almost 123 000 articles had shown up. As he briefly scrolled through them, he realises they were a few good reviews, while others were less pleasant to read.

In the end, he found himself following a link from one of the reviews about a heat carrier called XiuDream. He blushed heavily when the site loaded. Even the name was strange.

_sexoplanet.sm.ent.com/cat/carriers_

He was met with a cute, bright red tail and ears of a somali cat, clad in a black tank top and matching sweats.  
He smiled, eyes not focused at the camera but to someone talking to him. His hair matched with his fur, and he didn't look very tall in the picture.  
Kyungsoo continued to read the carrier's profile.

_"XiuDream_  
Blood type; AB  
Breed; 75% Somali 25% Abyssinian 

_XiuDream, a fluffy cat with not so fluffy dreams to help the eager and playful cats out there. Spends my free time at a gym or among friends, and will cook for the lonesome cat who wishes to have me close."_ he whispered to himself and secretly bookmarked the page and continued to look at other carriers that the site offered.

The shame that still clung to him loosend its grip on him as he read through different heat carriers' profile and also mainly the terms and conditions of safety and the rest of such formal stuff.

They seemed reliable, and it was a well established company with carriers for both cats and dogs.

In the end, Kyungsoo had 3 bookmarks with different carriers that he was appealed to.

First there was Xiudream, which was the eldest. He seemed fun and casual, perfect for a someone used to heat carriers.

Then there was another cutie. A dark brown Abyssinian, named Kai. His profile seemed genuine as Kyungsoo read through it again.

_"Kai_  
Blood type: A  
Breed; 100% Abyssinian 

_Hi, the ever so soft Abyssinian. Loves to cuddle after heat, although if there's chicken in the kitchen, I will leave to eat the chicken, and I won't even be sorry about it. Likes cleanliness and company. Dislike loud people (like XiuDream >.<).  
Really just want you as a cat to have a safe and pleasurable heat, no matter if it's your first or hundreth heat."_

Kai's picture was cute. He was caught scratching the end of his tail and a sweet innocent feature across his flawless skin, and his back was turned against the camera. Lean muscles stretched across his back and his jeans clad legs were tall and elegant.

Kyungsoo smiled at Kai. He obviously wasn't one of the fuck boys that some on the website were. He was confident, yet humble. Smart and caring. Bookmarked. 

Kyungsoo moved on to the last one.

_"Jong-da(e)-bomb._  
Blood type; B  
Breed; 50% Husky 50% Pomeranian" 

Kyungsoo stopped reading. It was a dog for goodness sake. Out of the question. Dog were always so clingy and always tried to mate you until you were carrying a sort of weird monstrous mix of cat and dog.  
No thank you, if a dog were to fuck him it might as well be Baekhyun. At least he seemed to care for the Chartreux.

He returned to the two cats, and found a 'chat now' bubble which he clicked. He was sent to a private chat room with the purebreed Aby, Kai.

His fingers hovered above the keyboard. But no tapping presumed.

Then the little bubble with three dots appeared on his screen.

_-Hi_

Panic spread in Kyungsoo for a second. Slowly, he began tapping a reply.

_=Hi._

_-Well well, even put a dot on a hi, already that stiff? ^^_

=If your going to write you need to end the sentence. Otherwise it doesn't make sense.

Kyungsoo wanted to bash his head in. Why was he always so stiff? This was a stupid idea, he never should've looked this up.

_-It's okay, I'll just call you...Dot? You seem uncomfortable, did I behave bad? ;p_

_=Oh god..._  
Uhm, no I'm just...  
I've never talked to a carrier before. 

_-Aah, so that's why...  
Don't you worry, some time's gotta be the first, Dot._

_=I guess._

_-Soooo, you nervous?_

Kyungsoo? Nervous? Definitely. But this was an experienced carrier, he was just trying to unwind the tension. Meanwhile, the phone buzzed twice.

_-Dot?  
You okay?_

_=Yeah._

_-Oh. Great :D  
Thought I lost ya somewhere_

_=Where's there to go?  
Only place I'd go is the bathroom._

_-Why, need a cold shower?  
Cuz I can offer something better…_

Kyungsoo lost his breath and sat up in bed. This Abyssinian! Although, Kyungsoo had to admit, the pit in his stomach screamed with excitement and his checks burn in a warm tint. He was such a weak catboy, Kyungsoo couldn't even believe himself! He as practically climbing the walls over such a cheesy and bad flirting attempt. When he regained the usual, not pink, colour of his face he realized that Kai had written again.

_-I'll tell you what Dot_  
See that little camera on the screen?  
Let me see your cute face n you'll see mine? 

Kyungsoo collected courage to type back. If the Aby was being sassy, Kyungsoo would show him salt.

_=Your face?_  
Cute?  
I doubt it… 

 

_-Ouch.. Dot's owner hasn't cut kitty's claws and now he's playing with fire.  
Alright Dot, I guess you give me no choice…_

A picture plopped onto the screen. It was dimly lit from the background, and the cat had his hair brushed to the sides of his face. He was lying in a really fluffy bed, sunken into the covers, and only a black tee on. He was gorgeous, and Kyungsoo started to uncontrollably to purr.  
He reached down, bit his lip and caressed the edges of his hips and stomach, all while the ball in his stomach grew. He wouldn't touch himself, because if he did, he would need to hide the evidence from Junmyeon and for that, he'd need to use the washing machine, and he sure as hell wouldn't go near those roaring monsters. He was even more scared of the dry tumbler.  
Again, the phone buzzed.

_-Dot?_  
Don't you dare not fulfill our deal...  
I'll come teach you a lesson if you don’t!  
And trust me, most kittens like you wouldn't be able to stand a spanking like that 

Kyungsoo smiled wickedly. His hand reached lower at the thought of getting bend over. God, he must be so desperate.  
Slowly, he pumped a few times, imagining a spank to answer to each pump. His phone now rested on his lower stomach, and the buzzing continued. He had to open his eyes, despite all the willpower telling him to not answer the message but ended up grabbing the phone and set his camera to video. A few seconds was all he'd give that cat. Some skin, his large, hungry eyes and a little whine. He quickly sent it, then locked the phone to get swallowed in darkness and continued pumping faster, feeling it swell. He slowly traced the thick vein on the underside, squeezing his head tightly and roughly breaths left him.

Suddenly, his face was lit up by the screen with a message bubble. He grabbed it, unlocked and read the conversation.

_-Damn Dot...  
I wanted some of that_

_-Dot?  
Fuck, you betta be nutting so hard cuz I'll make you come dry by the end of this_

He smiled, and pressed on the keyboard, groaning when his nails accidentally scraped to harsh on his skin when his hips thrusted forward.

_=Who said I'd let you?_

_-Dammit, like a bitch in heat..._  
Or maybe you are?  
Fuck if you are, I'll happily fuck for free. 

_-Fuck, Dot_

Kyungsoo couldn't help it, the nickname got to him so badly, he felt the explosion building until he saw the last message.

_-I will get your legs spread for me babe. Hope u like my cream, kitten_

 

The Chartreux came hard, his tail whipping around him, and his underwear soiled. He glanced at the screen before reaching over, a smug smile spread across his lips as he typed the last message and stretched on his bed, feeling like a lion.

_=Too late, I already solved this big problem by myself ^^_

 

The cat glanced up to the corner of his phone, eyes widened at the time and he closed down all three windows, and curled up to fall back asleep. He purred in delight, warm and cuddly. It wasn't long before he was deep in sleep, snoring lightly with the picture of the Aby still fresh in mind.

Morning were soon upon him.

***

The next day, more traits of Kyungsoo's heat appeared. He clung onto Junmyeon every moment he got, and purred loudly when he got scratched on the tummy or along his tail. Junmyeon had to work around it, but had difficulty with not tripping over Kyungsoo whom clamped tightly onto Myeon's leg at any given moment.

"Hey Soo, uhm...did you think about a carrier? 'Cause you know, the heat might hit sooner than usual since you've been on suppressants." Junmyeon carefully asked when Kyungsoo rubbed himself all over his owners jeans.

The young man on the floor couldn't answer, too busy with considering humping the living shit out of his owner.

"Have you looked at any, Soo?" Junmyeon asked again, tired of the dry humping cat. The question seemed to have gone through one ear of Kyungsoo and out through the other, the cat not paying any attention to his owner's words.

"Kyungsoo, enough!"

The cat stilled, and looked up at the furious man. He swallowed, and got up back on his legs before drying his hands on his jeans, despite them not being wet.

"Sit. Down. I'll get the iPad and we'll find you a carrier to come around asap." his owner grumbled and went to his bedroom.

When he came back, both sat down by the kitchen island on a bar stool each, and he flipped the cover of the tablet.

"Now did you even listen to me earlier when I asked you something?" Myeon said and watched as Kyungsoo's ear lowered in shame. He started to ease down from the small session of heat.

"No..." he mumbled, his tail wrapping around the bar stool, playing with the hydraulics to sink down a bit in a submissive matter.

Junmyeon sighed.

"I asked, have you looked into getting a carrier?"

Kyungsoo squirmed at the question. He hated when Myeon started to act like an awkward parent.

"I already got it settled, Junmyeon. Don't worry about it." he muttered, and Junmyeon flinched at his tone.

"Are you sure? You know I only wanna make sure you're okay?" Junmyeon insisted and started googling everything about heat carriers.

"I've told you, Myeon, it's fiiine. I've already talked to one." he growled lightly and got up to get a glass of water and leaned on the counter.

"You've already fixed it? Don't you need a permit from the owner and all that?" Junmyeon asked confused, feeling a bit betrayed that his cat had done it behind his back.

"Yeah you do, but I figured as long as I got myself a carrier, you wouldn't mind signing the necessary papers." he answered slightly bratty and drank half his glass of water.

"Well, at least you could have warned me? When did you fix this? What breed is he?" Junmyeon inquired judgingly, closing up the iPad and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry then I just assumed that I was aloud to choose whomever I wanted to fuck me. Didn't know it was a broadcast for everyone to hear." the cat hissed back at him.

Kyungsoo just got up from his seat and went to find his phone. There, he started up the web browser and clicked the bookmark with the Abyssinian and instantly sent a message in fury.

_=One week/ Dot_

_-Great choice, love._

They proceeded to exchange information and decided to meet up the day after tomorrow to sign the contract that'd be in place during the week of Kyungsoo's heat.

They chose a café not far from the little shopping district in the city they lived in. Kyungsoo hadn't told Junmyeon he was meeting up with carrier, but he had assured his owner that a carrier was in place.

At the moment, he was just stepping into the café while the sun shone through the clouds on the slightly cold spring day, a few snowflakes tumbling down. Kai was already there, and instantly recognized the cat as he approached the counter and ordering a chai tea.

He paid for the tea and grabbed his cup and carefully took the steps down into the cafés lounge area and looked up. 

His eyes met Kai's instantly. Kai fired off a dashing smile, gleaming with excitement. Kai rose from his seat to greet Kyungsoo.

"Oh my god, you're even cuter in real life, Dot." Kai laughed and took the cup from his hands and put it on the table before embracing Kyungsoo. "Adorable. So tiny."

Kyungsoo smiled awkwardly and they both got seated.

"I honestly didn't think you'd take up on this whole thing. Most newbies just gets off in the chatroom and was never to be heard of again." Kai said happily and took a sip from his coffee mug.

Kyungsoo blushed at the memory from a few days ago. He must've seemed so childish and weak and cringey.

"I'm sorry, I...I've been nearing my heat and I don't really know my own behaviour." Kyungsoo gazed down into his cup while spilling his words "It's been so long since my last heat and I've never had carrier and well uhm..."

His voice died out. He somehow felt so small under the gaze of Kai oppose the table. His just wanted to shrink. Why was he so scared? 

He quickly glanced up, to see a goofy and warm smile on the Abyssinian's lips, but missed that as he looked down again, it faltered. He felt like he could burn up and evaporate into thin air that very second. Kai had an unusual affect on him, it was clouding his mind with fuzzy feelings. 

"Dot?" Kai's voice (which sounded more like an echo) was suddenly so far away. Kyungsoo wanted to look up so badly, but when he did, everything in the edges of his vision was blurred.

It was getting too warm. The sun wasn't even shining on him. Was Kai really affecting him this much, but, he was just a carrier though? 

By now, his vision had blackened, his heartbeat pulsating in his head, and suddenly his head felt like it was filled with air, not feeling anything. He felt himself lean back, letting the heavy air around him catch him.

 

***

 

"Dot? Hey, love look up. Here, look at me."

Kai's voice again. Bursting through his body, like electricity. Kyungsoo pulled himself closer to the sound, and tried to curl his tail around it to keep it there. That soft, deep voice that called him.  
Then, his eyesight returned to him. He was lying on the floor, with his coat opened, and a concerned face floating above him.

"Dot?"

Kyungsoo's back arched suddenly, almost bending himself in half the wrong way and his ears flattened out on top off his black hair. It felt like something crawled into his pale skin, burning him with every breath that left his lungs. Cramping, craving for something cold and soothing to his soul.

"Dot, where's your phone? Let's get your owner here, we need to get you home, for god's sake you just fainted." Kai asked and rested Kyungsoo in his lap, and started searching for his phone, while the guy that had been working behind the counter came to assist with a glass of cold water and a tea towel to put on his head.

"Mmm, Kai." Kyungsoo purred when his hands traveled across the Chartreux's body. His hands were so warm and cuddly, leaving Kyungsoo feeling like he was melting into his touch.

"Dot, listen to me." Kai said calmly yet seriously. "You need to tell me your owner's name? Okay?"

Why was he so serious? He sounded so worried. He was just hot? Couldn't they just sleep all bundled up together? Junmyeon would just get mad at him, Kai didn't need to call Myeon.

"No..."he finally managed to mumble in protest. "Myeon's sooo boriing."

Kai had to giggle in the middle of the panic when the cat in his lap insulted his owner and cuddled into Kai instead, mimicking a kitting softly patting his hands curled like paws into Kai, a sound heaven must've created just for Kyungsoo to hear, whom had turned into a very grumpy kitty cat just entering his heat. He purred, unaware of it himself. 

Kai managed to fish out Kyungsoo's phone from one of the coat pockets, and held it up in the light and revealed the greasy pattern of Kyungsoo's password, swiping to unlock it. He'd give this 'Myeon' a call and take the cat home to his apartment.

They might start even before they knew it.

***

Baekhyun smelt something delicious on his shopping trip down town. Like, taffy. Or a cup of honey. Yes, a very sweet scent. It made his tail wag in excitement and attention. A happy scent. It made him happy. 

He unconsciously started to blindly follow the scent, despite his friends calling him over, telling him not to cross the street. A slow walk turned into a hasteful pace, his ears peaked and alert.

He rounded several corners, stopping at some where he felt the scent stuck by traffic light, but continued trucking his way amongst people in the busy street until he walked straight into a door.

He blinked a few times before realizing what just happened, and laughed carelessly at himself, and rubbing his sensitive nose. By now, his friends were caught up with him and started laughing at him.

"Baek, you literally crossed all those stupid streets and almost got hit by a car just for this? A café?" one of his female friends yelled at him.

"Mmm," he answered, but recognized that the scent he had followed seemed to have already faded from the spot. "I thought I smelled someone familiar."

The group of hybrids and humans started heading back to where they originally were destined to, everyone in a joyous mood except for the Corgi.

He could've sworn it was Junmyeon. Or at least, it smelled like it did at Myeon's apartment. Maybe it was Kyungsoo? 

Baekhyun shook his head in disbelief. Kyungsoo smelled really good, it was cuddle friendly, a warm and motherly scent, which always soothed Baekhyun, that is, when he got the chance to be close to the grumpy Chartreux. The scent outside the café was suffocating, overpowering and certainly didn't cool and calm Baekhyun down, more like threw every sense into overdrive. 

They continued on, went into a lot of stores, gossiped and laughed, until they ended up outside a booth selling bubble tea.

After that they all squeezed onto a bench in a park nearby.

Baekhyun ended up in one of the corners, almost pushed of it when the last guy tucked himself into the group which was all laughing hysterically.  
Baekhyun on the other hand, felt his phone vibrate inside his jacket and decided to have a look at the notification. Chanyeol, the screen said, and he quickly unlocked it.

_Gonna be late home. Junmyeon's got some trouble with Soo and just dumped half his workload on me -.-_

But...Kyungsoo never got in trouble? He was always so calm and collected, never got ill and never made a fuss except for when Baekhyun was trying to cuddle. If it was something like this then it had to be terribly wrong. It had to, if it was 'trouble'.

His friends around him was joking around and drank their bubble tea when Baekhyun got up.

"I'm sorry, I need to go." he simply stated and hurried off to the bus stop so he could go home. He wasn't feeling anything. What if Kyungsoo had been hit by a car? What is he was dead? Had he even just fallen in the kitchen and burned himself on the stove?

As all he thoughts and his way too negative yet creative fantasy created twisted scenarios as to what had happened, Baekhyun suddenly felt how a growing anxiety grew in his chest, weighing him down, and soon, he was standing by the bus stop, while tears streamed as horrible images of Kyungsoo wounded or pained played in the puppy's mind. He wanted to head straight to Kyungsoo's place, but since he didn't even know if he was at home, or at the hospital, or even worse; the pet cemetery.  
Baekhyun could turn usually mentally unstable and worried when his people got injured or stayed away for too long, and that kicked in his protective and possessive side. Kyungsoo was his cat (sorry Junmyeon, but it was the Corgi’s cat in Baekhyun’s opinion). His only one.

"Please Soo, let it be alright. I don't want you hurting. When you hurt...I do too." he whimpered, feeling snot collect in his nose.

When Baekhyun got on the bus, he swung into a seat with tear stained eyes. His phone was still in a tight grip in his skinny hands and along with a plastic bag with a new pair of shoes in it. But nothing of that seemed fun anymore, a huge ball of worry tying itself up in the dog's stomach, and when the dark clouds grew in numbers, Baekhyun started to fear the worst.

He dialed his owner's number, and lifted it to his ear to listen to the beeps as the call went through.

“Puppy? What's wrong?" the ever so soothing voice answer. But it wasn't Kyungsoo. And he needed Kyungsoo's voice. If he spoke now, his voice would crack but what did it matter at that point? He was already embarrassing himself enough with his crying.

Tears welled into his eyes once again. He sniffled and a sob got stuck in his throat. His ears resting low on his head.  
Around him, people on the bus merely glanced at him before quickly looking away, ignoring the crying hybrid dog.

"Chan?" he asked in a squeaky, voice like a mouse. "What's happened Kyungsoo?"

It went silent for a few seconds on the line before Chanyeol broke it with the sound of some sort of papers in the background.

"Sorry Baek, I didn't quite hear you?"

By that, an even stream of tears was pooling at the tip of Baekhyun's chin, and small droplets were dotted his trouser.

He tried to muster a sound while pressing the stop button where he was getting off and got up to stand by the doors.

"I said," he sniffled again, a truly sad puppy face overshadowing his usually friendly smile. "What happened to Kyungsoo?"

"Oh, that? Junmyeon just said that he had fainted and someone helped him home. Why?" Chanyeol asked cluelessly.

Baekhyun didn't answer right away, but sighed in relief that it wasn't more critical than it was. He skipped of the bus with long step and started heading home to the apartment complex which was just few blocks down, still sporting a frown.

"I just got worried, Chan. You know that I hate when people around me isn't well." he continued and the human could only respond with a hum, probably lost in his paperwork.  
"Should I go visit him?"

Chanyeol stopped what he was doing. If Baekhyun headed there in the middle of Kyungsoo's heat, he might get dragged into something he didn't deserve. Baekhyun wasn't shy of his feelings for the cat, and he would be blinded by the fact that Kyungsoo was responding to his flirting and moves just because the cat was desperate for a mating session. And the aftermath would be devastating, the cat would probably end up hating Baek for letting it get that far.  
No, at least not today.

"Baek, I don't think you should, honestly." he finally said, sitting down in his office chair, making it creak through the phone.

"Why? He probably needs some company." Baekhyun defended and pressed the number combination to his apartment door before swinging it open and then closing it carefully behind him once inside, shaking off his jacket.

"I mean, you know how Kyungsoo can be, like, moody and grumpy? He won't appreciate the gesture like you think, puppy." Chanyeol said with regret as a heavy sigh left Baek's lips on the other side of the line. "I think it's better to wait until Junmyeon says he's better. It's his owner after all." 

Once again, Baekhyun's ears were hanging low, and the rest of the conversation with Chanyeol became bland and he answered very briefly and was clearly uninterested in it. In the end, his owner promised he'd be home later and they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Baekhyun wandered the apartment over and over, looking through the fridge several times in attempt to get other things on his mind. After a while of this worthless pacing and stress eating some cheddar slices, he picked up his phone again, and searched for Kyungsoo's name.  
As he scrolled through his contacts, he slowly sunk into the grey couch, and rested his elbows on his upper legs.  
He probably wouldn't be able (or willing, for that matter) to talk so instead he began a new thread.

_Hi Soo, I heard you were ill, so I thought I'd just tell you to take care...yeh take care and call if you need anything or something_

"I love you." he whispered as he sent the text, and clutched his phone to his chest, seeing that it was delivered before the beeps of the keypad to his door interrupted his train of thoughts, and an exhausted Chanyeol tumbled in, tired, with leather loafers and a scarf wrapped tightly around him.

Baekhyun smiled weakly, and got up to hug his owner and help him inside. It was better to busy his mind, then feeling the anxiety that nestled in the middle of his chest, aching of worry.

At that moment, he suspected that Kyungsoo was probably hurting a lot too. Because Baekhyun, had a big gaping hole in his chest, pulsing with pain.

***

"Everything is okay, I assure you." Kai insisted as he prepared for the currently unconscious Chartreux's waking. He was unpacking some groceries, including several large bottles of water to cool the thirst of the little cat.

Junmyeon had become Kai's second tail, not being far behind him with anything, watching him like a hawk as fast as he neared Kyungsoo's room.

"What if he regrets the heat assistance? He's, uhm, he's not gonna be like, anxious after or like, he can chose to not go through with it right?" the ever so cautious owner asked while rubbing his over and over in lack of reassurance.

Kai had called a friend to drop by with a bag of necessary things for staying a night or two with Kyungsoo, and now he had started to settle in, but Junmyeon was proving difficult to keep his calm. A very informal, stressful man, opposite to his cat, but to Kai, that was positive. Their differences slotted together like two cogs and they worked marvelously in everyday life. But now, Kyungsoo needed attention which wasn't from his best friend, no, this cog was in bad need of service.

The cat in question was currently sleeping under the safe covers in his bed, and Kai finally decided that it was time to sit down with Junmyeon and go over some legal documents.

"He said you had approved but didn't have time to sign the papers if I'm correct?" Kai asked in a relaxed tone.

Junmyeon lowered the coffee cup from his lips, confusion spread across his features.

"We agreed that he could choose any carrier he wanted but I was to be informed. He never came to me with the papers." he responded.

"Oh," Kai was slightly stunned, but then smiled brightly. "I guess he was so caught up in finding someone suitable he didn't manage to remember them."

Junmyeon looked up worriedly. This could be a trouble.

"Does that mean it's void?"

"No, seeing it as we do have enough evidence from when Kyungsoo first contacted me that an agreement had been made. If you sign the papers now, it won't be an issue."

With that, Kai slid the papers across the kitchen island and Junmyeon on the other side picked them up and read each word with utter most attention. Next to him, the ball point pen waited patiently, just like the hybrid across from him. Did he really have a choice, now? Kyungsoo couldn't start taking suppressants now once the heat had started, and it was painful to suffer through it alone.

It was his duty as his owner and foremost friend to help him.

He signed it, neatly scribbling down the sign of approval. He meet the satisfied look on the cat's face.

"You won't regret this. I promise."

***

Kyungsoo woke up to an unusual feeling in his chest. It was itching and scraping inside of him, needing something soft and cool to calm it's irritated hunger, just like when he was angry. Something soft like a pillow and an open window to cool down. 

He realised that he must've fainted in the café, and thought that he might've had injured himself while tumbling over. The itch was quite disturbing now, fully grown into punches in his ribs, wanting to climb out to reach something. Or someone.

What disturbed him more though, was the emptiness of his room, nothing to distract him from the dirty clothes on the floor and the messy desk. He looked around, searching for anyone. A faint scent was circling the apartment, and it wasn't the usual smell of Junmyeon, which carried a smell of fresh salt water.

"I should rename you Sweets." a honey smooth voice leaning against the doorframe startled him, yet sent a shiver through his core and he moaned involuntarily. "Seriously Dot, your whole apartment smell like Werther's sweets. Taffy-like. Or like manuka."

Kai's tail swayed satisfyingly, like he just had chased a mouse into a corner and now watched with pleasure how it trembled.  
But Kyungsoo didn't tremble because he was trapped in his sheets. No, he trembled because he needed Kai between them. Skin, mouth, eyes, he wanted the Aby there. On top of him, clinging onto him like Soo wanted to do to said cat.

The Chartreux whined loudly, followed by a low, gut deep meow. Had Kyungsoo been in the right mind, he’d been so embarrassed by himself but right now, all of his inhibition was thrown out the window. 

Kai closed in on him, crouching down by the bed with his feet planted firmly on the ground, and tilted his head, analyzing the movements of Kyungsoo. By each step he took, something twisted in Kyungsoo like a corkscrew digging into the cork of a bottle of delicious red wine, the wine being the feverish blood in Kyungsoo's veins.

He was squirming wildly, feeling the soft puffs of air from Kai's mouth, bursting little bubbles of hot air that pecked his skin. His skin was now more glowing, a thin, thin layer of sweat from the heat gathered on top of him.

"Dot?" he smirked at the cat hybrid in the bed, trapped in the mess of his sheets. "Do you need some help with that?"

Suddenly a palm softly caressed the inside of Kyungsoo's thigh, cold on his burning, pants clad skin, traveling up in an agonizing slow pace. Once it reached its destination, it pressed down firmly, and Kyungsoo's back arched highly and a loud moan seeped through his lips. His senses seemed overwhelming for only a second, before the pressure disappeared and he sat up to grab the hand to bring the seducing touch back to his fiery skin. 

He glared at the Aby next to the bed, whom had retracted his hand and now leaned his weight onto both his arms slightly behind him, a cocky smile mocking the needy cat. He was teasing him madly, and the Chartreux had no patience for it.

"Kai..." he whine in almost a girly tone, desperately pleading. Kai slowly got up, backing away by only a few step, and the further away he got, the more it burned inside Kyungsoo.

So slowly, Kai noticed how the other boy was trembling, trying to unwind all of the covers and crawl out of bed, but he didn't manage to get up. His face were almost tear stained, trying to keep his emotions and primal instincts in check, but his tail flickered furiously, a demonic hunger playing in his eyes. The primal instincts were at the brim of release, and somehow, Kai knew that this short hybrid with the round face and soft, shy eyes would vanish without trace during his heat.

He didn't expect the cat to be this emotional, a Chartreux was usually calm, but now he was willing to use his last will powers to attack and claim the carrier which remained still (read stiff) and collected.

Kyungsoo's head had started pounding, and his ass felt wet. He knew it was slick without even looking, he saw it in Kai's eyes when the scent hit his nostrils. His eyes dilated and his chest rose unevenly. His hair was swiped out of his eyes, unlike Kyungsoo, who had his fringe almost touching his eyelashes.

Kai had to withdraw when the scent of Kyungsoo's slick hit him. It was sweet as caramel, like he usually smelled. But now, it was laced with something comforting, sexy and smokey. Calling out for him. He wanted to draw closer, but knew he shouldn't. But he had never encountered a client with this heavy scent, with such a heavy...he couldn't quite explain it, it was like it drew him in, like a magnet he wanted to resist. 

He soon realised that Dot was probably not the only one that would enjoy this session.

Suddenly, he was thrown to the floor, hitting his head in all the chaos, feeling claws digging into his shoulders and arms, followed by a heavy weight at his waist.

A little nose traveled in the crook of Kai's neck, and the coarse tip of a tongue tracing along the collarbone. Kitten licks fluttered on his skin, caring and delicate. His eyes struggled to stay open, but he sighed and let them slip, closing them and sighing at the pleasure. A hand accompanied the pleasantries, caressing his hair, scratching his scalp lovingly.

It almost brought him back to his earlier days of college, when he and Xiumin hung out under the trees on campus, when Xiumin would scratch his head while they both fell asleep.

A harsh grinding at his hip pulled him out of his thoughts, and when he looked up, his mouth fell wide open.

On top of him, Dot had sat up properly, and licked his lips, his hands slowly stroking underneath Kai's shirt, feeling his flat stomach, and claw like nail scratching over the tanned skin. His eyes were no longer soft, but now held the gaze of a predator.

"You're a very demanding kitty, aren't you, Dot?" he snickered and Kyungsoo moaned, and leaned over to get himself as physically close as possible.

Kai flipped them over before Kyungsoo could react, too distracted by the feeling of skin to skin.

He went in for a deep kiss, pressing the two harsh into the mat on the floor, gripping Kyungsoo's thighs and held the back of them in his large hands, and rubbed him onto the purring cat. He suddenly felt a massive bulge between his little Dot's legs.

Immediately, his right hand went straight to the bulge, fiddling with the button while he continued to kiss feverly along the other's collarbone and down his chest.

His hand which still rested firmly on the Chartreux's leg, traveled down towards the curve of the amazing ass, where the slick gathered and had seeped through Kyungsoo pants, and now when Kai gave a slight squeeze, his hand was covered in a thick layer of slick, and unable to resist the urge, he dug his hand inside the back of Kyungsoo's pants, and pressed a few fingers to the leaking hole. It quickly gathered and pooled over and coated his fingers, all those years of suppressants finally breaking down all the walls of restraint.

Kyungsoo's eyes widened, and he pressed himself down on the fingers by his entrance, wanting them to puncture him and that crawling inside of him to stop.

Kai's mouth on his body had him panting, and his clothes were starting to become dreadfully heavy on him.

He tried to sit up straight to remove his shirt, but was almost brutally wrestled back onto the floor while Kai worked his way down his body.

Kyungsoo's breathing hitched when the Aby's nose dipped in his belly button, and continued to follow the light, thin wisps of black hair that hinted to a happy trail. His kisses stopped by the top of Kyungsoo's pants.

Quickly unbuttoning the tightening pants, his hand underneath him and the smaller ones assisted to pull them off, they got caught just below Kyungsoo's knees. 

He proceeded to sit up and gathered the needy Chartreux in his arms and fumbled his way to the bed beside them, while Kyungsoo almost lovingly nipped at the Aby's skin, holding onto him with one hand on his shoulder and the other tugging the long tail. 

It provoked the Abyssinian and he threw Kyungsoo onto the bouncy mattress. He grabbed his own tail to smooth out the short, fawn coloured fur by caressing it carefully. For a second Kai's ears had drawn back in irritation, his tail was a sensitive one from when he was little and he accidently got caught in a doorway. No tugging on the tail. It was in the contract. 

Soo landed harshly but eagerly dragged Kai with him. The Aby proceeded to try and kick his way up the bed and the two locked lips again with passion and heat searing through their bodies.

Sweat glistened over their bare torsos. Kai withdrew from the kiss and Kyungsoo whined at the loss of the warm lips.

As they hitched higher up the bed, the broader trail of slick followed. Kyungsoo could only wish that it wouldn't leave a trace and stain the sheet.

Along the way of getting tangled up in each other, Kai had begun to purr loudly, clearly satisfied with the scent and agile body of the Chartreux.

Kai leaned back, and rested on his heels, erection standing proudly as he reached for the others hips.

More kitten like whines escaped Kyungsoo when Kai pulled him up, lifted his legs over his own and spread his Dot's cheek. The slick poured onto the Aby's thigh and he groaned at the feeling.

"Kai," the Chartreux moaned when the other thrusted his hips over and over again.

A fire was set ablaze in both of their stomach, and Kyungsoo dug his claws in the tinted skin of Kai's arms and climbed his way up until he could obsessively nip at the other's neck. 

Meanwhile, one of his hands traveled down and grabbed the Abyssinian's cock and pumped a few times to which the other replied by thrusting his hips up.

Kyungsoo almost bounced on top of Kai, feeling that hungry heat grow larger. They were close to each other, but more was needed. And so the Chartreux grew greedy.

He lined up Kai and forcefully slammed himself down, making Kai wheeze angrily at him.

"Dot, fucking hell. It's too tight." he protested but the other heard none of it, and kept on bouncing with all his might.

Kai felt how a hand sneaked behind him and reaching for his tail to pull at again.

"No!" he screeched and quickly pushed the shorter cat down and start thrusting mercilessly into the tight hole. He took Soo's hand and guided them away from his ass where they had left red scratch marks from the positions getting flipped over.

Kyungsoo brushed his bangs out of his eyes, and revealed his dilated pupils.  
He must've looked like a possessed, high on catnip, because when their eyes met, the started moving their bodies together with nothing but lust, while Kai's head tilted back in pleasure.

Both kept fighting a little battle between themselves and the other. Dominance or submitting. Harder or more gentle.  
Speed, scents and attraction blurred everything around them.

Kai saw his chance to finish off when the features on Kyungsoo's face tightened, and picked up his pace, and his hands and thrusts became rougher.

Kyungsoo was blinded suddenly, screaming at the top of his lungs. Kai was moving on top of him, all the feelings were pitched. Between them, Kyungsoo's semen shot though his body, shaking him to the core. His head fell back in ecstasy, watching Kai crumple at his last thrust.

The powerful hands resting at the Chartreux's spread legs extended to catch his fall as he fell over to the side of Kyungsoo. They both could barely breathe, high from their orgasms, and on each others scent.

The both cats bundled together as Kyungsoo stretched the covers over their sweaty and sticky bodies, and quickly fell into a deep sleep in Kai's warming arms. He knew it'd be hell to wake up in their mess, but for now all that mattered was the soft, sleep inducing purrs from the Abyssinian's chest. 

***

A restless Corgi rolled off of his bed, with tousled hair. He had scrolled for hours on his phone, looking for the usual grumpy posts of Kyungsoo's timelines. Nothing since a few days back… 

Chanyeol had assured him over and again that Kyungsoo would be back to normal in a few days, but the anxiety and concern for his lovely cat friend was driving him nuts.

Baekhyun decided. He as going to see Kyungsoo. Today. Not doubting his choice, he pulled on his battered sneakers, grabbed the house key and headed out.  
They weren't living far from each other, so he opted for a walk, considering that he hadn't had one in weeks, thanks to Chanyeol neglecting his furry friend’s needs. 

It was colder this morning than yesterday, but he wasn't bothered by it enough to grab a warmer jacket.  
Should he bring get-well-flowers? Or a box of chocolate? No, cats can't eat chocolate, not dogs either, that'd only be a waste. Especially now that Junmyeon was on some weird diet again. 

As he rounded the corner to Kyungsoo's apartment complex, he picked up a strange smell. Looking up, he saw the window to Kyungsoo's home open.

He wrinkled his nose. Never had he smelt something like that, yet it stirred his anxious mind. Smelled like trouble. 

Instead of taking the ever so slow elevator up to the 7th floor, Baekhyun aimed for the stair, taking double as large steps as he could to get to door.

As the poorly trained Corgi reached apartment 722, the smell had grown thicker and his judgement was slow and not registering things, partly of his lack of stamina and his mind going haywire. But now he stood there and lifted his fist and finished off his climbing with a soft knock.

He straightened up, realising he actually had no real, logical reason to be there. What was he to say when the door opened?

He picked at his finger until soft padding of feet reached his ears from behind the door.

"Baekhyun? Why are you here, buddy?" 

Junmyeon peaked from inside the apartment at the hybrid standing outside in the hallway.

The puppy eyed boy tugged at one of his ears, looking up doubtfully.

Except for his friend's pet, the place was deserted, leaving Junmyeon to conclude that Baekhyun must've left home without telling Chanyeol. It was a bad habit that Chanyeol had yet to train away.

He opened the door wider, unintentionally releasing more of the scent that Baekhyun had started to disgust, pulling him in.

Baekhyun lazily kicked off his shoes, and followed Junmyeon into the kitchen where he was directed to a bar stool by the kitchen island. The human realized how dazed the Corgi was, and decided to fetch his phone in the living room to send a quick text to his friend to tell him that his dog had gone for a walk and ended up here, looking stoned like a cat on catnip.

"I'm just going to grab my phone real quick, Baekhyun. You can just stay here if you want."

He watched the older leave the room and return seconds later, and an empty silence of awkward air passed through the kitchen.

Not even dripping from the sink was heard and soon enough, the silence killed Baekhyun and he had to speak up.

"I..." he started and fumbled over his words as the man opposite him looked up and met his insecure gaze. "I was just wondering how, uhm. Kyungsoo, is he feeling better?" 

Junmyeon's eyes widened, worry settling in his features and he bit his lip carefully collecting what to say in his mind. Oh dear… Baekhyun didn’t know, did he? The poor little creature had no clue. He was just a puppy after all. 

"He's getting better." he smile strained, but his eyes were not successful in giving of the vibe of security in his response.

"Aaah, I see." the Corgi replied, feeling slightly tearful. "I was just getting a bit worried. Soo never gets ill. It's weird that it happened." he continued with a crooked smile and an unsteady, tense voice.

Junmyeon shuffled around in his seat, not taking up on the noise of a bedroom door opening. 

The ears of Baekhyun picked up the sound of soft padding, shortly going over the bathroom across from Kyungsoo's room. He kept his gaze with Junmyeon, but his mind wasn’t picking up on his words.

"Can I use the bathroom?" he suddenly bursted out quietly. For a moment Junmyeon considered but realized that he wasn't in any situation to deny the puppy's request.

"Sure. You know you're way around here anyway."

Baekhyun shot from his seat, rushing toward Kyungsoo's room with a clear plan in mind. The bathroom door was still locked. Inside the bedroom, the strange mix of Kyungsoo's caramel scent wafted through the air. Meanwhile, under the tiny gap of the bathroom door revealed a foreign stench.

Baekhyun almost gagged at the foul smell emitted. Sweaty, wet socks and only hidden under the disgusting toxic smell, he sniffed out a tiny hint of caramel that he assumed couldn't be from any other creature than the Chartreux.

He swept his hand through his tousled hair, and decided to peek inside the bedroom.

Like a caramel vapor, Kyungsoo's scent invaded him, turning his knees weak and and the grip on the door handle tighter. Gone was the smell of wet socks.

Baekhyun crept closer, careful as to not make much noise in case the cat on the bed was asleep. He sat down next to the bed, feeling faint as the strong scent hit him like a punch with each breath he took.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes, seeing a silhouette not belonging to Kai. He knew that smell. He felt a hairball starting to build in his throat. 

 

Oh no. 

"Dog? What... You shouldn't be here..." he mumbled, exhausted from his encounter with the Abyssinian which was currently absent. 

“How are you?” Baekhyun smiled, thinking the cat looked adorable with his head tucked into the covers, slightly shiny from a sweat and ear flat on his head in low spirits. “I heard you got ill, I just thought I’d come visit. You know, cheer you up. “

Kyungsoo could hear the tremble in the Corgi’s voice, it wasn’t steady and Baekhyun was smiling through what seemed an awful lot like worry. 

“Baek?” the cat weakly asked. On the floor, a tail started thumping eagerly. The puppy shuffled closer, eyes sparkling at his name. 

“Yeah?” he responded hopefully, ready to do anything Kyungsoo would ask him to. 

“Get. Out.”

Except for that. He was not ready for that. 

“Wh-what...?” he mumbled, stunned. The tail thumping slowed down, confused by the cat’s tone. 

“Get out, you shouldn’t be here.” Kyungsoo hissed, disliking how the smell of dog was starting to over take Kai’s scent. 

“But… Why?“ Baekhyun tried to keep his voice from cracking, or at least to not shed tears. He shuffled closer to the bedside, whining like a kicked puppy. “I won’t get sick if I help. I got a good immune system, the doct-”

“I said: Get. Out! Leave, you _mutt_!” the chartreux growled, pushing the corgi's arms off the bedside and making him fall over to land on the floor uncomfortably. 

Baekhyun’s heart cracked. He couldn't believe what had just come out of his dearest cat’s mouth. 

_A mutt._

Spilling over, the tears washed over the edge of his eyes and he swallowed a giant lump in his throat. That hurt. Oh god, it hurt so, so badly. 

He sat stupidly on his bum, not completely registering the whole situation. Was he just a dog to Kyungsoo? Didn’t he mean something, anything, to him? 

He scrambled off the floor, feeling embarrassed and humiliated. He stumbled out of the room, swerving past Junmyeon, aiming for the door. He couldn’t stay here. This was so stupid. He was so stupid, why did he even come here? 

“Baekhyun?” Junmyeon called after him, but the boy had already thrown his shoes on, and opened the door. He needed to get out of there. He couldn’t breathe in there. Not when those poisonous words hung in the air.

No. He refuse to believe that. He was NOT a mutt. No, no, no. 

He hadn’t even noticed the other cat in the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee while looking dazed and confused. 

He was such an idiot, wasn’t he? How could he be so god damn blind? All this time, he meant nothing to Kyungsoo. All he had ever been in the other’s eyes, was a dog. A big, stupid, worthless, smelly dog. 

 

And he’d never mean anything to him either. 

 

***

Kai watched stunned how a blond tail swept past them like a whirlwind. Junmyeon called for a name but only received the sound of a door opening and slamming shut before a chilling silence took over. As quick as the tornado smelling of dog treats came, it had passed. 

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Across from him, Junmyeon leant forward over the kitchen island, looking defeated. Without telling, Kai knew that whatever just happened, was bad. Really, really bad. 

Junmyeon knew how panicked he must’ve looked and tried collecting himself. Across from him, the cat was patiently waiting for someone to explain what just actually happened. 

The human finally straightened his back, grabbing his coffee cup tightly. 

“That, uhm… was Baekhyun. He’s theCorgi belonging to one of my friends. He’s…fond of Kyungsoo.” he began stuttering, but the answer didn’t make anything clearer. 

Kai raised an eyebrow, starting to get annoyed. 

“So? Does that matter? He isn’t courting him or any shit like that? And -pardon my french- why the fuck was that dude rushing out of here like someone set his fucking tail on fire?”

Junmyeon looked down bitterly. 

“Well, Baekhyun has always been…crushing on Soo. Puppy love, I guess. But why he came here, I’m honestly as lost as you…”

“But they’re not dating or anything?” Kai questioned cautiously. 

He had the firm policy that he didn’t sleep with people already in a relation. He had been in the situation before, unfortunately on the end of the spectrum as the unsuspecting boyfriend coming home to find his partner with another person between his sheets. 

“No! God no… Kyungsoo doesn’t feel that way. He’s not-”

“What am I not?” a new cat joined the conversation. 

Both his owner and heat carrier turned to Kyungsoo who was standing by the corner leading into the kitchen. He had scrounge up the covers and turned himself to a burrito, walking slowly into the kitchen, looking like he had a high fever. He looked at the two expectantly, awaiting his response. 

“Well?” he grunted, feeling too warm yet still freezing. He was in need of lots of cuddles. Immediately. He was feeling like his mood was sour like old milk, grumpy that the other cat hadn’t been in bed with him when Baekhyun was there. _Stupid dog_ , he thought while his tail swished in it’s restrictive casing of blankets. 

“We were talking about how you shouldn’t be up and running about just yet.” Kai lied smoothly, and Junmyeon nodded calmly, going with the lie despite hating it. “Your body temperature won’t go down, you’re turning into almost a bird ‘cause you’re basically nesting in your covers. C’mon, let’s go back to bed. You need more caring.”

Kai chugged the last of his coffee and put his mug in the sink. Then, he joined Kyungsoo to head back to his bedroom. Before turning the corner, he looked back and mimicked to Junmyeon. 

_“I want answers later.”_

The couple returned to the room without a fuss, shutting the door behind then. Junmyeon tensed muscles finally relaxed, but quickly he got back to work and knew he needed to find Baekhyun. But first, call Chanyeol. He must know where his pet was. Surely, he had talked about a tracking app, that should be helpful.

After ringing Chanyeol and sending his best friend into a fit of rage and worry, he decided it’d be best if someone else went looking for Baekhyun. 

Kyungsoo would be busy for a couple of hours anyways so it’d only be weird to hang around as a loner while he could hear the squeaks of a bed through the paper thin walls. 

He grabbed his coat and headed out, starting his search for the heart broken Corgi.

***

 

Baekhyun took off with lightning speed. Get some fresh air, clear his head. His mind had obviously been clouded for him to be so infatuated with Kyungsoo. He felt stupid. Like a fool, blaming himself over and over until he slumped down in a park bench and curled in on himself. He just wished he could shrink even smaller in his seat. The bench felt cold against his tail which hung limply, the wagging joy completely lost. 

He ended up there another hour, pulling at his ears, crying quietly until it reduced into sobs that sounded like his breath has been punched out of him. He could never go back to Junmyeon's ever again. His lips trembled, barely keeping him from bursting out into tears again and cry loudly. He caved in on himself on the cold lonely bench. Stupid dog, can't even gather his own gusts to go back to apologize. Couldn't even accept that Kyungsoo was never his to begin with. He pulled violently on his ears, clawing at them, whines from a kicked puppy leaving him and he clawed so badly he started drawing blood on one ear. Stupid, naive little idiotic pup. That's what he was. _Stupid, foolish, little Baekhyun. ___

__He felt humiliated. How had he not seen this coming? For goodness sake he was part animal himself he knew about matings and everything. The scent to attract someone to mate always smelled sweet. Baekhyun smelled like candy floss and orange juice when his biannual mating spree began, otherwise he'd smell like his favorite bacon treats. He'd even pick up notes in human scents too. Like Chanyeol's hint of ginger, or Junmyeon's weak menthol._ _

__But he'd never smelled Kyungsoo when he started mewling and yowling. Kyungsoo always smelled the same (which by the way, was delicious). Kyungsoo usually smelled like whip cream and vanilla fudge. Never usually like caramelised sugar, that sickly sweet, pure sugar scent._ _

__“Hey puppy.” a familiar voice called from behind him. He turned around, revealing his snot cover face to his owner and friend. Woody, clean and a bit of ginger scented, but with a distressed look on his face. The smell of home. “Aren't you cold?”_ _

__Baekhyun's face cracked and morphed into tight muscles and cries build up in his throat._ _

__“Yeollie!” Baekhyun brokenly wailed and rushed over to wrap himself around Chanyeol, feeling like a toddler compared to the tall man. He was caught by the long comforting arms holding him tightly._ _

__“Oh, my poor, little, puppy Baek… Shhh” Chanyeol hushed and rocked side to side with the corgi in his arms. He unwinded his scarf from his neck and secured it around the smaller, whispering comfortingly that everything would be okay. The dog cried, whine's pitched high and glossy eyes that looked far into the distance as Chanyeol tried steering him toward the car, his ear covered under Chanyeol's scarf. His body felt like a sack of bricks, heavy and his tail rested firmly against his backside as he was slid into the passenger seat. He leaned his head against the window, trailing scribbles in the fogged up area from his breath._ _

__Chanyeol glanced over, and cranked up the heat and absentmindedly switch over the radio station, and they were soon on their way home. Baekhyun was not going to be his usual tail wagging, happy self for awhile. Chanyeol knew that. But he'd bounce back._ _

__Maybe not right now it felt like it, but in time, everything would be alright._ _

__

__***_ _

__

__Kyungsoo's heat broke two days after the Corgi incident. He barely remembered anything, just felt how suddenly disgusted he was by the smell of sweat, caramel and the distinct odor of dried lubricant. He almost threw up at the last smell hitting him; wet dog. Swallowing down the rising bile he sat up to investigate._ _

__His face drained of colour, looking like he'd seen chaos in it purest form. His bedroom was a complete mess. Meticulously stacked books had toppled over, scattered clothes everywhere and condom wrappers along with a stray pillow littered the floor. The fur of his tail stood straight up and unruly in sheer horror. Then, a headache pounced him._ _

__“Charming...Absolutely fucking _charming. _” he sarcastically cursed, watching the trail of foil wrappers stringing along towards the bottom edge of the bed. Disgusting was the only word to describe how it looked and how he felt. Incredibly disgusting, shameful and loose.___ _

____The body beside him was his least concern right now. He knew it wasn't the dog, the silky, long tail sticking out from under the covers being all the evidence he needed._ _ _ _

____He fell back onto his matress and let a hand fall off the edge absentmindedly in search of something to put on, mind drifting in search of any memories of the past couple of days._ _ _ _

____Not much aided him in his search for these memories, not even the knowledge of if he ate or not._ _ _ _

____But somehow, he couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong. Like he had said something, done something horribly mean, the guilt of not knowing growing steadily, like déja vu, or an unpleasant hairball stuck in his throat. Looking over his shoulder, he somehow knew he hadn't said it to the other cat. Then… Who?_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: This is kinda an unfinished piece that I lost motivation for but I figured that I should at least people read it instead of burying it somewhere. Hopefully it wasn't all trash


End file.
